


EVER READY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean's on his own. But he's not alone.
Kudos: 2





	EVER READY

The sound was just a soft pop in the depths of the cavernous parking garage, but it raised the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck, and he froze, listening hard to the silence around him.

Nothing.

He tilted his head, concentrating. Still nothing. 

But he knew it was out there. He could feel it watching him; could almost taste its dark taint in the air. 

After a moment, he moved on -- bowie knife tucked into his belt, pistol cocked and ready, shotgun slung over his shoulder -- ready for whatever the hell it was to make its move.


End file.
